


Leave No Man

by grimorie



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Gen, Partnership, partnershippery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the two of them, Crews had the better record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave No Man

It wasn't like she didn't see it coming. As wacky, crazy and strange his antics were between the two of them, Crews had the better service record.

No matter how it's played, a cop hooked on drugs and gone AWOL wasn't any better than an innocent cop thrown in jail for a crap investigation.

"I don't know," Dani heard Crews say. "Golf really isn't my game."

His voice drifted from down the hall Dani leaned a little to the left, head angled. It was a trick she learned in undercover, looking without really looking. Dani could see his shoulder but a filing cabinet obscured her view.

"It's a great game to get into," insisted the other voice. Dani frowned, it sounded like Lieutenant Lopez. He and Davis had an ongoing rivalry in the department, something to do with Davis trumping Lopez's cases way back when. "You learn to play golf, that's halfway up the ladder."

"My ex-wife wanted me to play golf," Crews remarked.

"Listen to him, Charlie," another voice piped up, "Your name's cleared, you got a bright future ahead of you, son."

At the word 'son' Dani experienced an instant dislike for the other man. She shook her head and turned to leave. This wasn't her business. She had to work through the report from Internet Crimes plus her coffee was beginning to cool.

"The future," Crews began, voice earnest and deliberate, "is a wide and uncertain road."

A pause greeted that statement and Dani smirked. It was always fun to subject other cops to Crews' weird ramblings.

"Speaking of bright futures," Lopez said. "We think it's about time we talk about your partner."

Dani froze.

"My partner?"

"You gotta admit she's a liability."

"A liability," Crews repeated.

"We're just bringing it up out of concern for you," the other man went on.

"A man like you can't have a cop like her for a partner." Dani could practically see Lopez's face, that fake touch of concern.

"Detective Reese is my senior--"

There was a snort of derision and Dani felt a sudden, scalding pain. She hissed, her coffee spilled, burning her hand. She threw the cup into the trash. Her hand was an angry, splotchy red.

"--only reason she's still in the Force is 'cause she's Jack Reese's daughter and Davis covered her ass but good."

"What Ben's trying to say," Lopez said in a loud voice, "is if you want to get promoted fast you better get rid of dead weight and let's face it: Your partner is dead weight."

"Is she now?" The voice was silky, amicable, almost like a drawl.

"I know she's your partner but she's not gonna go anywhere. But you," From her position Dani could see a hand reach up and pat Charlie's shoulder. "I can tell will go places. Tell you what, move to my team and I can have you promoted to sergeant just like what you deserve."

"Just say the word and I can get you a proper partner. Whaddya say, Charlie?"

She didn't need to listen to this. Dani flexed her burned hand opening and closing it into a fist.

"No."

"What?"

"No." Crews repeated then added, almost as an afterthought. "Thank you."

"Are you serious, son?"

Dani stared at Crews' shoulder.

"It's not so important to be serious as it is to be serious about the important things."

"What the hell does that mean?" This was from Ben.

Dani spent almost all her waking moments with Crews she didn't need to see to know he was giving them his best beatific smart assed grin. "It means there is often value in things unseen."

"The hell are you talking about, Charlie?"

"Means we got work to do," Dani said. Lopez and the other guy, Ben, jumped at her sudden appearance. Even Crews turned a surprised and slightly guilty glance her way. She ignored him. "Lieutenant."

"Reese," Lopez said, almost chocking on her name.

Ben opened his mouth Dani turned her head and looked at him. He shut his mouth.

"Got a hit on the computer," she told Crews. "Let's go."

"Okay," Crews beamed at the two, "Lieutenants."

Crews went ahead but she stayed a little behind, Lopez looked like he swallowed something nasty. Dani aimed her best 'fuck you' very much smile at him and left.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> I found this gathering dust in my hard drive until 15lbpurebunny nudged me to post this. So double thanks to her for poking my ribs and the beta. Zen phrase from this site: .com/ead/doc/wisdom-cookiefile


End file.
